Lasst die Spiele weitergehen!
by dedlit
Summary: Tja nach der 'kleinen' Eskapade unserer KPCharas in den Bergen, scheint sich einiges verändert zu haben.......


Dies ist die Fortsetzung zu ‚Lasst die Spiele beginnen'.

Titel: Lasst die Spiele weitergehen!  
Kapitel: Fustriert?  
Autor: dedlit  
Anzahl: 1?  
Genre: Romance, Humor  
Pairing: Kim/Bonnie; Ron/Felix (Die Pairings ändern sich mit den Kapiteln…..)

Disclaimer: Das übliche, gehört alles Disney (Figuren etc.), nur die Story ist von mir etc. etc. etc.

Na bitte, ich bin endlich dazu gekommen die ‚Spielchen weitergehen' zu lassen.

Ach übrigens, wundere ich mich, dass verdammt viele Leute den ersten Teil der Story zu Ende gelesen haben -deutet auf die Stats-Liste (mindestens 346 Personen haben die Story bis zum ende angeklickt)-, ich hoffe, dass ihr fair genug seid, dieses Mal einen kleinen Smile zu hinterlassen. (Dauert sicher nicht länger als eine halbe Minute.)

Warnungen für diese Story: Wie im ersten Teil geht es natürlich hauptsächlich um ‚das Eine' daher sollten nur Leute die solche Storys mögen diese lesen!  
Des Weiteren geht es hier etwas slashiger zur Sache als im ersten Teil.

-Kim-  
Ich sitze hier in der letzten Bankreihe der Middelton-High und kaue meinen Bleistift tot. Es ist frustrierend, nein lasst es mich umformulieren es ist der demotivierendste, langweiligste, besch…eidenste Tag meines Lebens. Warum?

Ganz einfach, ich bin eine sexuell frustrierte Frau. Nicht dieses –ich möchte mit ein paar Jungs ein bisschen herumknutschen frustriert- sondern ein –ich bin das sexhungrigste Wesen dieses Planetens frustriert-.  
Wenn das so weitergeht springe ich noch Barkin an….. Uähhh!

Ron sitzt vor mir, und er sieht ebenfalls nicht so aus als wäre er bei bester Laune. Ich meine, ICH wüsste ja wer meinem Problem Abhilfe verschaffen würde, aber eher würde ich hier meinen Verstand hergeben, als dass ich Drak… ich meine diese Person um diesen Gefallen bitten würde.  
Ach zum Teufel mit ihm, mittlerweile ist mir wirklich schon egal wer mich…. ok vielleicht streichen wir ein paar Personen von der Liste der egal-Personen…..

-Ron-

Oh, Mann wer kann sich bitte in der Schule konzentrieren, wenn man die ganze Zeit nur an einen nackten weiblichen Körper denken muss!  
Verflixt, ich muss meine Gedanken in eine andere Bahn lenken. Oh, ich weiß, die Kaffeeteriatante nackt. Brrrrrrr. Ja das war ein Gedanke der alles zunichte macht.

„STOPPABLE!" Oh mein Gott, ich glaube Barkin hat mich etwas gefragt. „Stoppable, nachsitzten, heute Nachmittag!"

Na super, wirklich toll gemacht Ron. Wenn Shego mich Loser jetzt sehen kön….. Ach was, ich muss diese Person endgültig aus meinem Kopf verbannen! Aber meinem, ähm männlichen Problem muss ich unbedingt in nächster Zeit Abhilfe verschaffen.

Eine der Cheerleaderinnen vielleicht……

-irgendwo im nirgendwo-

-Drakken-

Es ist wirklich ein interessantes Schauspiel, das Shego zum Besten gibt. Seit Tagen rennt sie schon ziellos durch das ganze Versteck. Nicht dass mich das in irgendeiner Weise stören würde, aber sie trägt dadurch ihre Nervosität offen zur Schau.

Ok, ok, ich würde mich auch am liebsten ablenken, aber der Gedanke an Sex, spukt einfach unaufhörlich in meinem Kopf. Vielleicht sollte ich die Welt in ihre Unterwerfung ficken! im Moment fühle ich mich dazu durchaus in der Lage.

Wenn Shego noch einmal an mir vorbeigeht dann…… Ach verdammt, sie ist doch hier weit und breit das einzige weibliche Wesen. Nicht dass ich nicht auch mit Männern, aber die Handlanger hier.  
Börks, muss würgen…..

-Shego-

Drakken starrt mich schon die ganze Zeit an, aber…. ach ich weiß auch nicht, das Klischee vom Chef gevögelt zu werden ist ja wirklich schon ein bisschen zu weit verbreitet.  
Ich denke nach etlichem hin und her, sollte ich der Middelton High doch einmal einen Besuch abstatten.

In so einem Fall ist es wohl das beste einen Plan zu haben……. also Drakken fragen. Hm ich habe noch nie den Körper unserer Handlanger genauer betrachtet…… Oh man, wie tief muss ich eigentlich sinken?  
Von wegen ich frage Drakken nach einem Plan, ich geh jetzt und komme erst wieder wenn ich mich glücklich fühle. (Das bedeutet ich kann auch ohne einen gewissen jemand glücklich sein!)

-wieder zurück an der Middelton High-

-Abend-

-Kim-

Endlich ist dieses dämliche Training vorbei. Ich schwitze wie nach einem Marathon und da sagt jemand Cheerleader sein, heißt einfach nur gut aussehen, so ein Blödsinn. Schnell mache ich mich zu den Duschräumen auf, ich will ja schließlich nicht öfter mit Bonnie zusammen sein, als unbedingt nötig.  
Wenn man vom Teufel spricht. Kaum betrete ich den Duschraum, ist die erste die ich sehe….. Bonnie. Also mal ehrlich heute ist nicht mein Tag.

„Na Kim, jemand wie du weiß wie ein Waschraum von innen aussieht? Ich dachte immer alle Weltretter würden im Amazonas baden gehen!"

Grrrrr, ihre arrogante Stimme treibt mich in den Wahnsinn, noch dazu sind wir ganz alleine im Raum, die anderen sind anscheinend schon gegangen. Das heißt Bonnie kann lästern soviel sie will und niemand würde es hören.

„Weißt du Bonnie wenn ich so blöd bin wie du, dann wüsste ich nicht einmal wo der Amazonas liegt." Ich will an ihr vorbeigehen, da lässt sie unverhofft das Handtuch fallen. Ich lasse meine Augen über ihren Körper schweifen. Wirklich nicht schlecht, schlank, braune Haut und sie hat etwas größere Brüste als ich.

Verdammt wo schweifen meine Gedanken jetzt wieder hin, obwohl….. ich könnte ihr alles heimzahlen. Bonnie macht keine Anstalten ihr Handtuch aufzuheben. Langsam ziehe ich mich ganz aus und Bonnie scheint irgendwie verblüfft. Als ich mich fertig ausgezogen habe, gehe ich langsam auf sie zu bis ich nur noch einen Schritt von ihr entfernt bin.

Sie mustert mich mit unverhülltem Interesse. Ehe sie noch reagieren kann überbrücke ich die restliche Distanz zwischen uns und presse sie mit meinem Körper gegen die Duschwand.

„Hey, was soll das?" Ehe Bonnie lauter schreien kann, presse ich meinen Mund auf ihren. Schon nach wenigen Sekunden gibt sie sich dem Kuss hin. Das ist wirklich interessant. Ich beuge mich zu ihrem Hals und knabbere leicht an der Haut. Ehe ich in ihr Ohr flüstere. „Duu, Bonnie…." Ich presse meine Hand plötzlich gegen ihren Schamhügel und sie keucht erschrocken auf. „….. seit wann begehrst du mich?" Ich bin mir nicht sicher ob ich richtig liege, aber wenn doch…..

Sie versucht mich wegzudrücken, aber ihr Kraftaufwand ist minimal und so bewege ich mich keinen Zentimeter. Kurz beuge ich meinen Kopf zu ihren Brüsten und lecke kurz über eine, ehe ich wieder zu ihr aufsehe.

Sie ist mittlerweile rot wie eine Tomate im Gesicht. Ehe sie mich anfaucht. „Was glaubst du eigentlich wer du bist?….. lass mich gefälligst los!" Ich tue was sie sagt, aber sie hat anscheinend nicht wirklich damit gerechnet, dass ich sie loslasse.

Bonnie rutscht mit dem Rücken an der Duschwand hinunter und landet unsanft auf ihrem Hintern. Ich drehe das Wasser auf und ein angenehmer Duschstrahl umhüllt meinen Körper. Ich bin schon gespannt was Bonnie als nächstes vorhat.

-einige Stunden vorher-

-Ron-

Oh Mann, das ist wirklich langweilig. Nachsitzen ist ja wohl das letzte. Barkin starrt die ganze Zeit wachsam vor sich hin.  
Hm die Tür geht auf, dass ist beim Nachsitzen mal wirklich ein spannendes und fesselndes Ereignis. Ein Mädchen aus der….. ach irgendein Mädchen eben, obwohl……  
O.k mit mir geht's bergab.  
„STOPPABLE!" Ich glaube das bin ich, wieso muss Barkin eigentlich immer so schreien? „Mir wurde soeben mitgeteilt, dass sie hier von höherer Stelle entlassen sind, aber glauben sie nicht, dass wir uns in diesem Raum nie wieder sehen!"

Etwas zögernd stolpere ich auf den Gang. Wer von höherer Stelle hat mich aus diesem Gefängnis der Langeweile befreit? Ich muss mich unbedingt bedanken. Ich drehe mich um und…..

„Felix!" der erste Lichtblick des Tages. „Moment mal, irgendwas ist anders an dir….." Ich betrachte meinen Freund von oben bis unten. „Roon!"

„Wie was!" Reißt mich einfach aus meinen Überlegungen.

„Mein Rollstuhl!" Jetzt fällts mir auf.

„Stimmt, wieso hast du den nicht dabei?" Jetzt fällt es mir wie Schuppen von den Augen. Felix steht auf seinen eigenen zwei Beinen. Er zieht die Augenbraue hoch….Ach ja stimmt ja…..

„Wie…. Ich meine wie hast du das geschafft, Felix?"

Er macht nur eine abwertende Handbewegung. „Meine Mum hat mit ein paar Kollegen geredet und die haben dann wieder mit anderen geredet und ich hab mich für Versuche zur Verfügung gestellt und….. ach ist ja nicht so wichtig." Er grinst mich an. „Und wie läufts mit den Mädels?"

Na super, jetzt sind wir wieder bei dem Thema von dem ich eigentlich ablenken wollte. „Vor kurzem noch super, aber im Moment….."

Nachdem wir im Bueno Nacho waren und über dies und das redeten, kamen wir zu dem Ergebnis, dass wir unbedingt wieder einmal eine Game-Nacht einlegen mussten. Also verabredeten wir uns um 8 Uhr bei mir.

Ich überprüfe gerade noch einmal den Süßigkeitenvorrat, als es schon an der Tür läutet. Ich reiße sie auf und Felix steht grinsend vor mir. Irgendwie ist das total ungewohnt ihm direkt in die Augen schauen zu können. Blaue Augen…..

Endlich sitzen wir in Ruhe vor dem Fernseher. Rufus übernachtet heute bei Wade. Wahrscheinlich weil er haushoch gegen uns verloren hätte.

Nach mehreren Stunden herumgezocke, haben wir das Spiel endlich durch. Und ich war….. der Verlierer.

„Nimms nicht so tragisch Ron. Wo sind eigentlich deine Eltern?"

„Ach die hatten letzthin ihren 20. Hochzeitstag und sind ein paar Tage auf Bonusflitterwochen gefahren."

Wir räumen weg, ehe wir in mein Zimmer gehen. Es ist ausnahmsweise total aufgeräumt und so sieht man nur Schreibtisch und Sessel, Bett und Kästen. Felix sieht sich erstaunt um. „Neues Bett Ron?"

„Ja, nachdem ich aus meinem alten immer gefallen bin, haben meine Eltern mir einfach ein Bett besorgt, dass das halbe Zimmer verstellt, ich glaube es ist sogar größer als das von K.P."

Ich grinse ihn an, aber Felix sieht irgendwie ein bisschen besorgt aus. „Ist was?"

„Ähm…. also ist Kim eigentlich deine Freundin, ich meine nicht Kumpel sondern….."

Wie kommt er den jetzt darauf, aber bitte. „Nö, wir sind nur gute Kumpel, wieso?" Na gut wir überspringen die eine kleine Nacht….. ich meine wir hatten ja nicht direkt was miteinander.  
Felix sieht irgendwie erleichtert aus.

„Ähm, Ron, wo schlafe ich?"

„Ach ich dachte mir, da das Bett sowieso für Fünf reicht, brauchst du nicht auf einer separaten Matratze schlafen, ich hoffe das stört dich nicht."

Was ist denn nun schon wieder los?  
Felix benimmt sich echt seltsam. Er kommt auf mich zu. Schnell haucht er mir einen Kuss auf die Lippen und dreht sich dann mit hochrotem Kopf um.

Ich glaub das einfach nicht, mein bester Freund. Aber wenn ich so darüber nachdenke. Er sieht eigentlich ganz süß aus. Ich bin eigentlich nicht schwul oder so, aber eine Erfahrung durchaus wert. Im Notfall können wir es ja als schöne Nacht abhacken.

Ich glaube im Normalzustand hätte mich der Teil meiner Gedanken schocke müssen, aber im Moment…..

tbc

Ron: -stöhnt- Oh Mann, jetzt geht diese schwachsinnige Story wirklich weiter?

dedlit: -grinst- Jep, mein lieber Ron so sieht's aus, schließlich war der erste Teil ein Erfolg auf der ganzen Linie. -deutet auf die stats-Liste- (Es ist natürlich nicht verboten auch noch zum 1. Teil ein kleines Kommi zu verfassen….)

Kim: Jaja. -verdreht die Augen- Aber wir haben auch noch was anderes zu tun, als in deinen Erotikstorys herumzuhängen. Außerdem klebt Drakken seit dem ersten Teil an mir. deutet frustriert auf ihren Arm, der schraubstockartig mit Drakken's verbunden ist

Shego: -sitzt desinteressiert in einer Ecke und feilt an ihren Nägeln- Wenigstens scheint sie endlich zu dem mehr als vernünftigen Schluss gekommen zu sein, dass ich gänzlich ungeeignet bin.

dedlit: -hat ein gefährliches Glitzern in den Augen- Das glaubst auch nur du…..

-Shego versucht sich aus dem Staub zu machen.-

Das nächste Kapitel beweist, dass sie es nicht geschafft hat.

Ach ja und mit den kapü updates sollte es schneller vorrangehen als in meinen anderen Stories... hoffe ich halt.


End file.
